Different Classes Of Society
by Eternally-Mine
Summary: Cullens r a middl class fam. B and Charlie r rich. E&B meet and hit it off. B nos Charlie wont approve so they keep da relationship a secret. Wat happens when Charlie tries 2 force B& Jake 2gethr. story makes more sence. Summary sucks stories great
1. Chapter 1

Different Classes Of Society

A/N::: So I came up with this idea in my spanish class... yeah I was bored. lol. I hope you like it, and I wanna say thanks to my beta. Her name is Bella's Beta. Funny story she just set up an account on here while I'm doing this. I'm her Bella and she's my beta/ editor so she's Bella's Beta! haha! I'm hyper but that's not the point. The point is that this story is supposed to be awesome and i would love your comments. I hope this story will be at least as popular as Sometimes Bad Is For The better. Remember I said AT LEAST! This story can be more popular if you want it to be. Anyway... I'm just going to let you read this now so yeah.... READ! COMMENT! ENJOY! COMMENT!

lol I love you all!

~Devyn~

Oh and if you have read my other stories you knowi forget about my disclaimers so I'm jsut going to say this now... I own nothing but the plot....sadly. I wish I owned Edward. :((

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

_I was at one of the many charity events I've been forced into going by my father. Mike has been bugging me all evening about dancing with him._

_"Come on Bella, It will be fun. Just one dance that's all I'm asking…" He pleaded for the 16th time. Trust me I've counted. He's yet to break his record of 32, but he keeps getting closer each time and each time the answer is still 'No'. _

_"I'm sorry Mike, but-"I was cut off by someone coming up behind me and speaking. "Sorry Mike" the man sneered Mike's name "But I believe this beautiful lady is taken." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I didn't recognize the voice but one I turned and saw his face I knew exactly who he was. His dark complexion, short black hair, and his eyes a brown so dark they're almost black. I was looking into the eyes of Jacob Black. I had never met Jacob but I knew his father was good friends with my father, and was also interning at my father's law firm. It seems that Jake wanted to follow in the footsteps of someone great, and apparently that someone was my father, Charles Swan._

_As we danced around the room it grew increasingly uncomfortable in the arms of Jacob, his hands slowly creeping down my back, lower and lower to my butt. I reached around grabbing his hand off my ass and gave him a stern look. The intensity grew in his eyes; they were fully black and frightening now. Suddenly the scene changed and I noticed I was at my father's house. I called for him because the house was eerily quiet but the only voice I heard came from behind me. I turned and there was Jacob with the same intensity in his eyes as before as he stalked towards me like a predator stalks his prey. _

_"Your father's not home, it's only you and me" _

_He came closer and closer and was almost to me----_

I shot up in bed, trying to get my breathing under control._ 'It was just a dream…just a dream' _I kept repeating in my head. I looked to my bedside table and saw it was 10:30 a.m. It was way too early to be up on a Saturday, especially when you don't sleep very much as it is. I didn't go to bed until 4:45 a.m. so that left me with somewhere around 5-6 hours of sleep.

With a sigh I rolled out of bed and stumbled to my closet. I pulled out a paint splattered jacket and moved to my dresser where I had my tank tops. I pulled out a yellow tank, knowing it would match my jacket. My white jacket had yellow, blue, silver and pink paint splatters everywhere so it pretty much went with anything. I threw some ripped jeans on and grabbed my favorite pair of grey UGG boots. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a haystack so I just threw it up in a messy lopsided bun. I walked back over to my bedside table to get my glasses before heading downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from my dad.

_Bells,_

_I'm sorry but I drank the last of the coffee. I was running late this morning so I couldn't stop on the way. I'll pick some up tomorrow unless you plan to go grocery shopping today, then go right ahead. Anyway I won't be home until late so don't bother waiting up for me and don't bother cooking. I can make myself a sandwich._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I groaned now knowing there was no coffee and I drank the last of my energy drinks yesterday. With a sigh I grabbed my house key, wallet and walked out the door of our penthouse, locking it behind me. I knew of this great coffee shop a couple blocks away. They had people that would come and play their music or recite their poetry, It was really relaxing, and I was beginning to like it even more, knowing that I could get as much coffee as I wanted.

I was about a block away when my phone went off. I pulled it from my pocket and rolled my eyes at who it was. _Alice__. _

Alice is my half sister and lives with my mother down in Florida. My mom left when I was about 18 months. She had been cheating on my father for a while. Apparently so long she wasn't sure if I was Charlie's, but I was. When she found out she was pregnant with Alice she knew it wasn't his, seeing as how their sex life was next to nothing. When she told my dad, he didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked out of the room, his phone in hand. My mother, Renee signed the divorce papers between her and my dad and moved down to Florida with her current husband, Phil.

Months later she had another girl, Alice. Alice was premature by 2 months and 8 days. They weren't sure if she was going to survive but she did. She's just extremely small. She's 15 and is barely 5 foot in heels. I see her in the summers, on breaks from school, and talk to her regularly.

_Bella, mom is insisting you spend thanksgiving with us this year since you didn't last year._

_~Alice~_

I just sighed. It was only September and they were already talking about Thanksgiving, seriously?

_Damn Alice…We'll see. It's only September, no need to rush these things. I'll have to talk to Charlie about it._

_~Bells~_

As I hit the send button, my body ran into something hard, causing me to stumble back. I looked up about to excuse myself when my eyes met with the piercing green eyes of what had to be a Greek God.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry" I said noticing that the front of his shirt was stained with coffee.

"No, no it's alright. I'll just go get a new one… no big deal"

"Are you going to the coffee shop on the corner of 1st? " I asked.

"Yeah, is that where you're headed?"

"Um, yeah"

Well, come on… let me buy you a coffee" He said smiling crookedly at me.

"No, no, really, I can buy one myself. If anything I should be buying you one. I mean I ran into you, causing your drink to spill"

"Well, how about I cover this one, and you can cover the next time?" he winked

I blushed and nodded, at a loss for words. The guy didn't even know my name and he wanted there to be a _'next time'. _I mean, what if I was an axe murderer that stalked you, then when you were unsuspecting of anything jump out and kill you. Not that I am an axe murderer and will jump out and kill someone, or something.

"I don't even know you're name" I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'stranger danger'" he laughed. "My name is Edward, yours?"

"Bella"

"Ah your name speaks the truth…beautiful." He smiled watching my face tint a shade of red.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself"

"How do I not know your not some crazy stalker?" I smiled, nudging him with my arm.

He looked down at me and laughed "If I was a stalker I wouldn't be talking to you, I'd be stalking you. I wouldn't come up and talk to you, buy you coffee, and carry on a simple conversation."

"Yeah, I guess your right. How about we play 20 questions? I ask a question, you ask a question." I suggested.

"Alright. I'll go first." He thought for a second

"Ok, what's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Sawn. Now what's yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen" He said holding the door to the coffee shop open for me. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks.

"Are you an only child?" I asked.

"No, I have an older brother, Emmett that 21 and is engaged to his high school sweetheart and a younger brother Jasper, that's 17. Do you have any brothers…or sisters?"

"I have a younger half sister, Alice. She lives in Florida with my mother. We're a good 2 years apart, give or take a month or two. How old are you?"

"I turned 19 back in July. Now this isn't my real question but what do you want?"

"Oh" I said noticing we were at the front of the line. "Um, I'll just have a medium mocha latte with a double shot of espresso."

He ordered my latte and a large black coffee, before paying and taking my hand, leading me to a quiet booth in the back corner. He motioned for me to sit down while he went to get our orders.

So my real question now is, how old are you?"

"Um, I don't think you want to know now" I mumbled. I mean what would he want to do with me, I was still a minor. He could get in trouble for that, especially with my dad being a lawyer and all.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well, I'm 17, add about 6 weeks"

"Wow" he said leaning back and studying me.

I just nodded and looked down.

"Yeah I'm a senior, but I'll be graduating at the end of the semester."

He just nodded and kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel self conscious.

"Nothing, it's just you don't look or act like your 17, plus I'm just mesmerized by your beauty."

I went into a blushing frenzy at the last comment, causing him to chuckle.

"So, tell me about your family, I mean I know your parents are divorced but…" he trailed off.

"My father is Charles Swan, he runs his own law firm. My mom is Renee Dawyer and she lives down in Florida, with her husband Phil, and my sister Alice. My parents divorced when I was 18 months, when my mom found out she was pregnant…with Phil's child. My dad refused to let Renee take me, claiming he could take care of me. She didn't fight him on it. I grew very close to my father growing up…it was just the two of us. Once I hit about 15 he started pulling away from me. I think it was the shock that I wasn't a little girl anymore, that I was growing up. So my dad of course threw himself into his work. The only time we spend time together is when he's off and watching ESPN or at dinner, when I cook. My mom I see on breaks and holidays, she's a realtor down in Florida and Alice is a sophomore in high school. She comes up here every couple months so she can update her wardrobe. She's all about fashion. Damn Pixie" I said laughing at the end. "So what about your family?"

"Well, my father works at the police station in the tiny town of Forks, Washington that I grew up in. My mom is a 1st grade teacher. My parents have been married for 21 years and are high school sweethearts. My mom found out she was pregnant about a month before they graduated. After she had Emmett, she ended up becoming a teacher. My dad took a job at the police station where he's now the police chief. My brother Emmett's 21 and is engaged to his high school sweetheart, as I mentioned earlier. Jasper just…well he doesn't hang out with just one group of friends, he's all over the board and is sensitive, not as in gay but he seems to be able to always know what you're feeling and can make you feel better. He like you is a senior in Forks high school and wants to be a doctor, majoring in psychology."

"What do you want to do with your life?" I asked.

"Well, I want to be a musician. I know it doesn't sound very promising but, there's nothing else I could see myself doing, you know?"

"Yeah I know. My dad wants me to go into law like him or medical, but I want to major in literature. I want to be a writer, and maybe even an editor at a publishing house. My dad thinks that's crap and just a waste of time though."

"But, Bella. If your dream is to be a write, be a writer. Following your dreams isn't a waste of time, doing something you have no interest in is a waste of time."

We talked some more, I found out his favorite color always changed, and right now it was a warm chocolate brown. I also found out, him and his brothers always caused a lot of trouble in the small town of Forks. We exchanged childhood stories and laughed at corny jokes we told one another.

My phone rang as I finished telling him one of the many embarrassing moments I've had. I pulled my phone and saw it was my dad.

"Hold on, it's my dad."

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. I actually have a change in plans. I'm about to leave the office and I have a couple of friends coming by the house. Could you whip together dinner for us? It doesn't have to be anything special."

"Oh, uh yeah sure. I'm at the coffee shop on 1st, so I'll be home soon."

"Ok, thanks Bells. Love you, kid"

"Yeah, love you too, dad" I said hanging up the phone,

"Well that was my dad. Apparently he has friends coming over so I need to go whip up some dinner."

"Oh ok. Um, do you want to go out sometime? Maybe dinner or a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Give me your phone." I said, handing him mine. We put our numbers into each others phones before he walked me out of the coffee shop.

"I'll call or text you with a date and time ok?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

He smiled a wonderfully crooked smile before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "Bye Bella"

"Bye, Edward." I said, then turned to leave.

The walk home was fairly quick. I knew we had enough to make spaghetti so I guess that's what we we're having.

I was just about to drain the noodles when the front door opened and I heard a few different voices. The voices came closer and closer, when I turned to see who all had entered onto the kitchen I dropped the spoon I was stirring the sauce with.

"Uncle Aro!" I ran to him and he swept me up in a hug.

"Hello beautiful. How have you been?"

"You might know if you actually came to see me more often." I heard a few chuckles. I peered around Uncle Aro and narrowed my eyes. "That goes for you too Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius." I scolded, before coming and wrapping my arms around each of them. Aro, Marcus and Caius were my dad's older brothers. My dad and Uncle Marcus seemed to be the only ones with normal names. I have no idea why nana and papa had given them names like that. Nana claimed she wanted them to have more normal names but papa insisted they give them they follow our Heritage. My papa was from Italy and he met my nana when they were young teenagers. She was on summer vacation with her parents when she met my papa. So my father and uncles are half Italian. My grandparents came up with a compromise. Papa would name the first born, Nana would name the second born. Turns out the second born had a twin brother, then there was my father. It was Aro (Papas choice), Marcus (the 1st of the twins, Nana named.), Caius (Papas choice), then there was my dad. He had not been planned and since papa had named Uncle Caius, nana named my father. My father had always been jealous that he didn't have an Italian name, so when I was born he insisted I be named Isabella.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's giving a tour to the Blacks." Uncle Marcus said in a quiet voice.

"Well, come have a seat, dinners ready. We'll visit over dinner" I smiled.

Five minutes later all the plates were set and the noodles and sauce was in the middle of the table.

My dad walked in then, with 2 people trailing behind.

"Billy, Jake. This is my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Billy. I told you me and your uncles grew up with him, and this is his son, Jake."

"Hello, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Bella." Billy smiled, taking a seat.

"Yes, It is very nice to meet you" Jake whispered huskily in my ear, causing me to shiver in disgust.

Once we started eating Aro decided to question me and see what I'd been up to. In other words if I had a boyfriend.

"So, Bella how's it been?" Uncle Aro asked.

"It's been good. I'm graduating a semester early."

"That's wonderful, do you have a boyfriend? I remember you went out with that Matthew boy. Are you still dating him?"

"No, Uncle. We broke up like 4 ½ months ago, and no I do not have a boyfriend at the moment."

"Great, I know this wonderful Italian boy named Demitri-" Uncle Aro started,

"She's not going to go on a date with fucking Demitri, Aro." My dad interrupted.

"Please let's just not talk about boys. Ok?"

"So Bella, what do you want to do after high school?" Billy asked.

"Well I really want to major in literature. I want to write and maybe be an editor at a publishing house for awhile."

My dad snorted and I shot him a look. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry but come on, a writer? An editor? You have so much more potential. That's just a waste of time. You need to be a lawyer or a doctor or something" I looked at my dad. I can't believe he actually had to say that in front of everyone. I took my napkin out of my lap, stood from my seat and repeated the words Edward had told me earlier

"Dad, following your dreams isn't a waste of time, doing something you have no interest in is a waste of time." And with that I walked out of the room and up to my bedroom. I was in there for a few minutes when I heard someone come into my room and sit on the edge of the bed. I looked up and saw Uncle Marcus. Uncle Marcus was I guess how Edward described Jasper. Uncle Marcus is always the level headed one. He always knows how your feeling and can calm you down or make you feel better just by being in your presence.

"B, just ignore your father. You are completely right. You can't truly be happy if you choose something you have no interest in."

"But if dad doesn't approve, then he won't pay for college."

"Beautiful, do you think me, Aro, and Caius would just sit there and not let you go to college if your dad won't pay? Your brilliant wonderful uncles will pay for your college if need be, we just want you to be happy, no matter what you choose. "

"I couldn't ask ya'll to do that for me."

"Well it's a good thing you're not asking," he chuckled, causing me to crack a smile.

"That's better. Why don't you come tell everyone goodnight and you can go ahead and go to bed, ok? "

I just nodded knowing I didn't really have a choice.

I was still mad at my father so I didn't even glance his way. "Goodnight Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. It was nice to meet you Billy, you too Jake." I turned to my dad "Night _Charlie_." He knew I only called him by his first name when I was mad. "Goodnight, Uncle Marcus, and thanks." I smiled, before heading up to my room for the night.

I took a hot bath, trying to relax. When the water finally cooled, I got out of the bath tub and changed into a pair of pajamas.

I made my way to my bed and as I looked over at my bedside table I saw my phone flashing. I flipped my phone open and saw I had a text from Edward.

_Tuesday night, 7:00 dinner? I'll pick you up._

_~Edward~_

I smiled, happy knowing he was still thinking about me as I typed a message.

_Perfect, call me Tuesday for directions to my place_

_~Bella~_

I now knew I definitely liked Edward more then a friend and he thought of me the same way. I knew this was another thing my father wouldn't approve of; he only wanted me with the best, the best meaning they had a lot of money. That didn't matter to me. I knew Edward and I were in different classes of society, and if I wanted this too really work, Charlie had to think that Edward didn't even exist, and I had no interest in dating.

* * *

A/N:::: I'm still super hyper btw. I hope you liked it. I'm workin on chapter 2 right now along with other stories. REVIEWS make me happy and a happy me is an AWESOME me so...

REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

Different Classes Of Society

A/N::: So here's another chapter of Different Classes of Society! I only have a few reviews so I would like my review number to get up to between 12 and 15 before I post chapter 3... but I wont get all mad if I get over what I'm aiming for...lol

SO anyway between 12 and 15 reviews minimum and I'll love you forever!

~Devyn~

Oh and if you have read my other stories you know I forget about my disclaimers so I'm jsut going to say this now... I own nothing but the plot....sadly. I wish I owned Edward. :((

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I've been in New York City for the past 5 months, living off of coffee, water and roman noodles. After high school I broke away from the family and decided to chase my dreams. I've always had a strong passion for music and couldn't see myself doing anything else. So the weekend I graduated I packed up all my belongings and headed for the Big Apple. I thought _'hey maybe I'll get noticed', _but I haven't had any luck yet. I spend all my time setting up gigs in bars, coffee shops, you name it hoping someone would notice me. I mean I have to make a living somehow.

I found a coffee shop off of first and heard they had people come play music, read poetry, whatever on a daily basis so I decided to try it out. I talked to the manager and he told me to come in tomorrow. I ordered a black coffee and was on my way back to my sorry excuse of an apartment when I felt someone bump into me and hot coffee go all across my torso. I was about to go off on the person but when I got a look at who it was all my anger disappeared. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that was in a messy bun, her cheeks were beginning to flush red, and when she looked up at me my breathing stopped. She had perfect features. Soft, plump, pouty, kiss me lips, high cheek bones, warm, inviting chocolate eyes, and of course her blush that spread across her cheeks, and down her neck. _Hmm, I wonder if that blush travels past her neck… God stop being perverted!_

We started talking and I offered to buy her coffee, she started to refuse but I knew I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I needed to talk to her, get her number.

I found out her name was Bella, _beautiful._ Boy, was her name spot on. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. We walked back to the coffee shop and I bought her a mocha latte with double shot of espresso. I just ordered myself another black coffee. I brought her to a booth in the back where we talked about anything and everything. She was so beautiful and interesting. I could listen to her voice all day and never get tired of it.

When I asked how old she was I knew she couldn't be any older the 19, like me. Turns out she was 17, she just turned 17. She was still a minor. I knew that if this turned into anything I needed to be careful around her because this could turn out bad since I'm technically an adult. She was nervous about admitting her age and I could see where she was coming from. Had she been the 19 year old and I was 17 I would be nervous too.

We kept talking. I found out her favorite color was blue, navy to be exact. Her father was a lawyer, she was graduating early and she wanted to be a writer. When her dad called and she had to leave, I felt my face drop. She was so interesting, and I felt like I could just listen to her melodic voice for minutes, hours, and days, forever. There was never a dull moment, or awkward silence and her presence was so captivating. I walked her out of the coffee shop and decided to make a move. I asked if she wanted to go to dinner or a movies sometime, when she agreed I felt like a giddy little school girl. We exchanged numbers and I told her I would call or text her with a date and time. I walked back to my apartment happier then I've been since coming to this city. Maybe things were starting to look up.

I sat on the couch debating whether I should call or text. Is it too soon? I mean I don't want to come off to eager and scare her away. I finally just decided to text her. I typed, read over what I typed, and then deleted what was typed because I couldn't figure out what to say. I spent 20 minutes typing and deleting before typing out what I had typed in the first place.

_Tuesday night, 7:00 dinner? I'll pick you up._

_~Edward~_

It short sweet and simple right? I tapped my foot nervously waiting to see her answer. I have no idea why I was becoming such a girl. I mean come on, I barely know this girl. Then my phone vibrated.

_Perfect, call me Tuesday for directions to my place_

_~Bella~_

I was so happy I jumped up and yelled "YES!" I was so thankful Emmett wasn't here-or Jasper for that matter- to witness that. That was something I knew they would never let me live down.

I had a busy day tomorrow, going out and looking for gigs so I decided to head to bed, my last thoughts were of Bella as I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*

_"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by--"_

"What do you want?" I groaned into my phone. I knew it was fucking Emmett… that fag. It's too early for him to be calling me

"Geez dude, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"What. Do. You. Want. Em." I growled.

"What? Maybe I just wanted to talk to my little brother? You gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah I kinda do, seeing as you have another little brother 2 minutes away, one that wasn't sleeping."

"Yeah, but I see him everyday, and he doesn't get pissed off like you do." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I'm used as some sort of entertainment for you"-I mumbled sarcastically- "Was there a particular reason you called?"

"Yeah… Rose changed her mind about a spring wedding and now wants one around Christmas or New Years…and mom wants to know if you have a 'lady friend' yet." He snickered at the last part.

"Are you sure it's mom that's wanting to know this or is it you just being a nosy ass?"

"Maybe a little of both"

"As a matter of fact. I did meet someone yesterday. She's just…wow. I have a date with her on Tuesday. Please don't go babbling this to mom. I just met this girl, I don't know where this is going yet so I don't want mom getting her hopes up or my hopes up If it doesn't work out with her."

"Sure dude. So what's her name?"

"Bella" I sighed.

"Bella….Bells…Bellsy-boo…I like the sound of that." he mused.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go you big oaf. Yes I will see you at your wedding, let me know when you finalize the date, tell everyone I said Hello also."

"Alright dude. Talk to you later." He hung up.

I set my phone on my bedside table and rolled out of bed. I jumped in the shower and threw on some clothes before grabbing my guitar case and heading to the coffee shop off of First Street.

I hoped maybe I'd see Bella there but no such luck. I played some of my songs for awhile before going back to the back booth where I'd been with Bella yesterday. Most the songs I'd been playing were old and lacked a real meaning. I needed some new inspiration. Hopefully Bella could bring me that. I sat there with my coffee beside my notebook, tapping my pen against the tabletop. I had a few notes scribbled here and there. I guess I was too far gone thinking that I didn't realize someone came up and sat across from me.

"Edward?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, hey Bella" I said

"What's up?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing much, just trying to find some inspiration, you missed me playing earlier."

"Oh I did? You'll just have to let me listen privately then." She smirked.

"Do you want to go on a walk? We could head to the park?"

"Sure"

We put on our jackets, I grabbed my guitar and we headed onto the streets of New York.

Conversation flowed easily between us, nothing was forced or strained.

I slipped my hand in hers "So, How was last night?"

"It was ok until dinner was served"

"What happened." I asked giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well My Uncles were there and their long time friend Bill with his son Jake. My dad and Uncles are half Italian and my uncles, well Uncle Aro mainly, think I should keep to our heritage and be with another Italian. He tried to set me up with some guy named Demitri and my dad got all mad and started basically implying I should be with someone whose families close to ours…_hint hint_, Jacob Black. Then Billy asks what I want to do after college, and I mention being an editor or a writer and my dad says how he won't pay for college if I got into something like that and basically embarrassed me in front of everyone. I just stormed off. I haven't talked to him since last night when my Uncle Marcus made me go out and at least say goodnight to everyone. Then you texted me right before I went to bed and I think that's what made my night end slightly better."

We were now in the park; I saw a nice shady tree and pulled her over to it. I sat down; leaning against the trunk then brought her down in between my legs so she could lean back on me. I heard her sigh in contentment as I started playing with her fingers.

"So what's your favorite song?" I asked

"Hmm… that's a hard decision, I have many."

"Just start naming your top favorites." I told her, just wanting to hear her voice.

"Well there's Those Nights by Skillet, 45 by Shinedown, Most of the songs by 3oh!3, anything that's by Metallica, Psycho by Puddle of Mudd, and of course we can't for get about My Humps by Black Eyed Peas or Baby got back by Sir Mix A Lot!" She said.

I started shaking in laughter.

"How can you like 3oh!3?" I asked

"They're different….and their music may or may not piss off Charlie, Renee and Alice." She shrugged.

"You are something else Ms. Swan" I chuckled.

"What kind of music do you listen to then Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, I listen to many different things. My IPod has things from Classical to alternative and classic rock."

"We should switch IPods one day." She mused, while taking my hand gently and intertwining our fingers.

"So, what do you have in mind for our date?" She asked after a minute.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I smirked.

"How am I supposed to know what to dress like?"

"Well it will be casual but not overly casual. So maybe dark jeans and a nice top?"

"Ok" she smiled up at me.

We sat in a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying each others company. We were just sitting there when the sun was blocked from my face. I opened my eyes to see a little girl, maybe 4 or 5, looking scared. She had medium length dirty blond hair with soft blue eyes. Bella must have sensed her there because Bella's eyes opened and she took in the little girl's appearance.

"Hi there, Do you need anything?" Bella asked sweetly.

The little girl just nodded her head.

"Well what do you need?" She asked.

"I-I c-can't find my mommy" she started crying.

"Aw, sweetie, lets see if we can find your mommy ok? What's your name?"

"Amelia but everyone calls me Mia." She said so softly I barely heard it.

"That's a very pretty name Mia. I'm Bella and this is my friend Edward" Bella said gesturing over to me.

"Now, where was your mommy last?"

"I don't know. We were by some swings and I saw a puppy. I went over to the puppy and started petting its tummy. When I was done I turned around and she wasn't there, so I started looking for her. Then I saw you two." She sniffled.

"Do you know your mommy's name?" I spoke up.

"Her name is Casey McDonald"

"Do you know her phone number or anything?"

"No, but I know the phone at my house!" she said happily.

"Ok. Can you tell me the number?" I asked, pulling my phone out. She recited the phone number and I hit the call button. It rang and rang and rang. When there was a frantic "Hello?" clearly coming from a man.

"Yes is this the McDonald residence?" I asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Edward Cullen. I was at central park when I ran into an Amelia McDonald. Is she related to you by any chance?"

"Yes. Thank God. She's my baby girl. Is she alright?"

"Yes she's perfectly fine. She said she got separated from her mother"

"Yes, my wife turned around and Mia was missing she just called me and I was about to go searching."

"Well she's right here with me and my friend Bella. Is there by any chance we could meet you or your wife somewhere?" I asked while looking over to where Mia and Bella were talking excitedly.

"Yes. I've forwarded this phone number to my cell and I'm meeting up with my wife right now. Where do you want to meet?

"How about at the Children's Zoo?"

"That's fine, we're about 10 minutes away from there."

"Alright, I've just met up with my wife, so we'll be heading that way. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." I said hanging up.

I turned to see Bella and Mia still in deep conversation.

"So Mia, I just got off the phone with your father, and we are going to meet up at the Children's Zoo so we should start heading that way."

"Miss Bella, can I hold your hand?" She asked sweetly.

Bella just smiled and held out her hand, then they headed closer to me. Mia looked up at me and I just smiled and held my hand out too. With that we headed to meet the Mia's parents.

~*~*~*~

As the Children's Zoo came into view I saw all the smiling kids and happy families, but over by one of the benches was a worried looking couple.

I stopped walking and both Mia and Bella looked at me in confusion.

"Mia, are those your parents? I pointed over to the couple. She followed my hand then started jumping up and down, a big smile growing on her face. She nodded excitedly. I then Led Mia and Bella over to the couple, once they saw Mia, a relieved look came across their faces. When we were about 5 feet away Mia let go of both mine and Bella's hands and ran to her father's open arms.

"Thank you so much!" Mia's mother gushed, hugging both Bella and I.

"You're welcome. I'm Bella and this is Edward." Bella said.

"I'm Casey and that's my husband David. I'm just so thankful she's safe" She said tearing up.

David then made his way over. "Is there any way we could repay you?" he asked.

"Oh you don't need to do anything. She just looked so scared when she found us we had to help" Bella mentioned.

"Miss Bella, am I going to see you or Mr. Edward again?" Mia asked.

"Honey, I'm sure Bella and Edward have their own things to do" Casey said.

Mia's face fell and her big blue eyes started tearing up. Apparently it was too much for Bella because she spoke up. "Well If it's ok with you too" -she looked up at Casey and David- "How about we can come see each other every once in awhile, maybe I could come watch you if your parents needed a babysitter?"

"That'd be a wonderful idea, I just don't want to force this on you in any way though." Casey said.

"It's no problem. Most of my classes are finished since I'm graduating high school early so I have a lot of free time." Bella smiled.

After a few minutes of talking and a lot of "thank you's" Bella and Casey exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch incase they ever needed a sitter for Mia.

The sun was starting to set as we walked through the park hand in hand.

"So, I think I better get home so Charlie doesn't worry. I never told him I'd be out all day." Bella said

"Ok, how about I walk you back?" I asked. She just nodded and led the way back to her place.

After a comfortable silence of about 15 minutes, Bella stopped in front of a building.

"So, this is where I live." She motioned to the building.

"Alright. I had a lot of fun today. I don't think we'll be able to see each other tomorrow though. I mean you have school and I have work so…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, that's alright though. We're still on for Tuesday night though, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah of course."

"Alright well thanks again, I had a lot of fun, see you Tuesday." She then leaned up and kissed my cheek before making her way into the building and waving at me before disappearing in the elevator.

* * *

A/N:::: So I know that your wondering ok Mia's cute but what the hell does she or her parents have to do with anything? Why'd they take up like 1/2 the chapter? Well I'll tell you why.... They will play a bigger role in things once everything gets going.

So again I ask you 12-15 reviews please and I'll love you forever!

REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT!


	3. Chapter 3

Different Classes Of Society

A/N::: Ok guys... I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. There has jsut been alot of drama drama drama. I hate High School!

I'm trying to work as fast as I can manage, between being sick, school, friends....and sleep. I was working on Sometimes Bad is For The Better and my Netbook recieved a virus and not only was an essay for school deleted but also my most recent chapter. So I'm trying to see if I can get it remotely close to how it was but it's not working out to well. :(

What A Girl Dreams about is still on hold, I cant find any insperation or ideas for it. If you've read it and have ideas let me know :)

My Night of Death, My Day of Life is well.... I'm trying to get it done with. I know that doesn't really seem like a nice way to put it but it was my first story and I've just kinda lost my insperation for it, and just want to finish it. I would see if anyone wants to take it over but it was originally my 'baby' and I want to be able to say I've completed it. My beta is coming up with ideas so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

And finally this story. I'm working on chapter 3 and hopefully it will also be up soon.

~Devyn~


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE

A/N::: Im so so so sorry I havent updated any of my stories in forever, I've been busy with school friends, and my emotions have been off the charts. I've been so up and down lately I think I may be going insane lol. But as of December 30th I finally felt the urge to write, and while its been hard getting back into the groove of things I hope I can. So heres a new chapter finally.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I stepped out of the elevator in a daze. Not only did I get to see Edward, but I got to spend the entire afternoon with him. I played back the afternoon at the park in my head and thought about how comfortable I'd been with Edward, and how shocked I'd been to see Mia pop out of nowhere. She looked so lost and upset that my heart clenched at seeing those tears on her face. She'd taken to Edward and I quickly and I now had the possibility of spending more time with her, should her parents need a sitter. My thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. I looked up to see my father with a scowl on his aged face.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Where the hell have you been Bella? Do you know how worried I've been? You didn't leave a note and you haven't been answering your damn phone!"

"Dad, I'm 17 and about to graduate, you don't need to be breathing down my neck every second of every day. I am more then capable of handling myself and as for not answering my phone do you think it may have been because I didn't hear it or maybe because I don't feel like talking to you? You hurt and embarrassed me last night infront of our family and your friend so excuse me for not wanting to engage in a conversation with you!" I yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Isabella! I just want you to be successful in life and to do so you need a respectable job, which what your wanting to do with your life really isn't the way to go."

"Respectable job as in something that pays well? Something that would have me noticed throughout the community like you?" I laughed humorlessly

"I-"

"Dad, don't you see that I would rather be living in a ratty ass apartment, and be a fuckin nobody to everyone around me if it meant that I was doing what I wanted, that I was following my dream. Do you understand? Wait, don't answer that, I know you don't. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said before brushing past him to my room.

I followed my nightly routine before slipping under my covers. I was just drifting off to sleep before my phone went off. I debated whether or not to check it before curiosity got the best of me and I reached over for my phone. Opening the message brought a smile to my face.

_I had a wonderful but unexpected day with you and cant wait for another. Sweet dreams Beautiful._

_~Edward~_

With those words drifting through my mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

A multitude of beeps from my alarm roused me from my sleep but instead of reaching for the snooze button as per usual, I rolled out of bed. Flashing from my phone caught my eye as I moved around my room.

Hoping it was yet another sweet message from Edward I was disappointed to find a message from Alice instead. Knowing I'd face her wrath if I chose to ignore her, I opened the message.

_You know how mom is when it comes to planning. She misses you, and I think she's going to see if you'll look into colleges down here. She also wants you to call her tonight._

_~Alice~_

I knew exactly how my mother was, she always had to be in the know and everything had to be planned months in advance. With a sigh I sent a short reply saying that I would call later, and went back to searching for an outfit for the day.

Half an hour later I was dressed, my make up and hair was done and I was doing one last check in the mirror before heading into the kitchen.

I sighed in relief when I saw that my father was not home. I slung my messenger bag diagonally across me before grabbing an apple heading out the door. After a couple blocks I found my self taking the long way to school which just so happened to pass my new favorite coffee shop. The debate on whether or not to stop in the coffee shop ended after the thought of not having any caffeine until lunch. I pushed open the door and found my way to the line. The line had moved up 2 people when I heard my name. I cringed at the voice wondering why the hell he'd be here. I had already looked up so I had to acknowledge Mike.

"Hey Mike" I said with a forced smile.

"How are you this morning Bella"

"I'm good, just getting my caffeine fix, what are you doing here… on this side of town?"

"I've been hearing great things about this shop so I decided I had to try it. We just have great timing though, don't we? I mean what are the odds that we're at the same coffee shop at the same time?" he said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

'_Pretty unfuckin likely seeing as he lives 20 minutes in the opposite direction'_

"Haha, I know what you mean" I forced out while trying to slip out from under his arm.

"Hey Beautiful, I didn't know you'd be here." the velvety voice that I dreamed about said from behind.

Spinning around with a large smile on my face, I moved towards Edward putting out my arms.

He met me half way before wrapping me in his arms and kissing my forehead.

We pulled apart and I noticed he was still eyeing Mike.

"Edward, this is Mike, I go to school with him. Mike this is Edward…. My boyfriend" I threw out the last words. A shocked look came across both Mike and Edward. I pleaded with my eyes for Edward to go along with it. Edward gave me a slight nod before putting his hand out for Mike to shake.

"Y-your b-boyfriend?" Mike asked

"Yeah" I smiled up at Edward before intertwining my fingers with his.

"Next" I heard the barista call.

Looking I saw there were no longer people ahead of us so I walked up to the counter. I ordered a large Carmel Macchiato, I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrow in question. He then requested a large black coffee. As I slid my card across the counter, a masculine hand stopped me. Looking up at Edward in protest he simply whispered in my ear

"What kind of _boyfriend _would I be if you paid for our drinks?"

"But I owe you remember?"

"You can repay me later" he said effectively ending the argument by laying down a few bills on the counter.

We moved off to the side while Mike ordered. As he moved over to us, our drinks were finished and Edwards name was called.

"So do you have somewhere you have to be Edward? Because if you do I can make sure Bella gets to school alright." Mike hedged.

"No, I don't have anywhere to be and I was hoping to get Bella alone for a bit before she has school, so if you'll excuse us we better be on our way. It was nice meeting you Mike" He said with a hint of malice, before leading me out of the shop.

"So I didn't know you considered me your boyfriend already? I mean we havent had our first official date" Edward teased.

I playfully slapped him on the chest before looking up at him and giving him a sincere thank you.

"Thank you Edward, I'm sorry I had to drag you into that but you came at the perfect time. Mike is so annoying, he's like a puppy that won't stop following you around. He's been trying to date me since I was 12 and got boobs"

"Well I can see why, any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend"

"Aww, you're too sweet. You know if you do have somewhere to be, I can make it to school on my own"

"I don't have to be anywhere that cant wait, I enjoy being able to see you. This is probably going to be the highlight of my day" He laughed.

"Haha mine too. While you get to do anything your heart desires, I'm stuck inside hell for the next 7 hours with horn dogs like Mike, and snobby little rich girls that get a new nose every year"

"Geez do I feel sorry for you, I am glad that your not like that, I mean your nose is perfect."

"Thanks, it took three surgeries to get it the way I like it"

"What?" He froze, looking down at me.

"I'm kidding, I don't even like check ups at the doctors office, why would I voluntarily go under the knife" I laughed.

"Thank god" he laughed as he slid his hand into mine.

We walked in silence aside from a random comment or two. Too soon for my liking though, we came to my school. With a sigh I turned towards Edward, holding up our intertwined fingers.

"Thanks for saving me this morning, for buying me my drink and for walking me to school"

"It was no problem, plus I enjoyed our walk" He smiled.

"Ok, well…. I better head to class, the last bell is going to ring soon." I stood on my tip toes and was going to give him a peck on the lips but chickened out at the last second and kissed his cheek instead. I made it about 5 feet before I felt someone take hold of my wrist and turn me around. I looked up surprised to see Edwards face less then 3 inches away.

"D-did you n-need something?" I asked in a breathy whisper.

He nodded before, closing the distance, giving me a kiss that while was short and chaste, left me breathless. He smirked before saying bye and walking back down the street.

Hearing the warning bell took my gaze away from Edward's back, and had me heading into the school, walking through the door to my class room right as the final bell rang.

The day couldn't have passed any slower, but at least I had Mike off my back. THe morning grew to mid day and mid day grew to afternoon, and I was ready to bolt as soon as the last bell of the day rang. When running down the stairs and bursting out the front door of the school I heard my name called from behind me. Coming to a halt, I turned around to see my best, one of my only true friends, Angela, waving me down while scurrying as fast as she could in her new Louis Vuitton stilettos.

"Hey Angela" I greeted

"Don't you _'Hey Angela'_ me! Word is that you have a new boyfriend? How come you didnt tell me? I mean I had to hear from Barbies one, two and three!"

"Wait how does everyone know? And he isn't my boyfriend _per say-_"

"oooh girl! I need the details, and quick! Let go get some frappuccinos and listen to music or poetry or whatever and you can give me the whole low down." She said effectively cutting me off, taking my arm and heading towards my new favorite place.

Thirty minutes later we were settled in a booth in the far corner of the Liz's, the coffee shop I had come to love, with our frapuccinos on the table and our belongings beside us. After an intense staredown, mostly from Angela, she finally broke the silence.

"So Spill already, bitch!" She laughed.

"Ok, ok, so Saturday morning I woke up around 10:30 am, I went out to greet my dad only to find a note that stated that he had to head into the office, and that he'd used all the coffee. Well with my addiction to caffiene I knew I had to have my fix and soon so I set off to Liz's. I was almost to the door when I ran into someone, literally, and spilt his coffee all down his shirt. I apoligized and offered to buy him a new cup but he insisted he buy me my drink. We spent the afternoon just talking and he asked me out on a date. The dates tomorrow. We ran into each other on Sunday too, but thats not the point. This morning Mike ran into me here and Edward saw me in an uncomfortable state and when I intorduced him, the words 'my boyfriend' slipped out."

"Oh wow. Edward? So is he hott?" She asked.

"Beyond hott" I sighed

"School? Age?"

Doesn't go to school. He wants to be a musician. Hes 19"

"Damn Bells, Nice"

As we sat and talked, the lime light shifted from me and onto her and her boyfriend Ben. We lost track of time like we tended to do and before I new it, the sky was darkened and lights from buildings gave a soft glow to the streets.

"Bells, I gotta go, I need to pick up the twins from soccer practice. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I-"

"I've got it covered. I'd hate for her to run into any trouble" The voice I'd been longing to hear inturrupted me.

"And you are?" Angela glared.

Turning with a smile, I motioned to Edward "Angela, this is Edward. Edward, this is my best friend, Angela"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angela" Edwards words rolled off his tongue.

She appraised him before sticking out her hand "Same here, Edward"

"I would say thank you but I believe I can manage getting home safely." I cut in.

"Bella, just let him walk you home, I mean no harm done, right?" Angela asked.

"I guess. I just don't want you to feel obligated" I siad, turning to Edward.

"If I didn't want to walk you home, I wouldnt have walked over and offered." He said, moving a stray hair out of my face.

"Wow, you two are already making me sick" Angela muttered.

"Well then I'm ready to go then" I smiled at Edward before turning to Angela "See you later bitch, I'll tell Charlie you said hi"

With that I spun around and walked out the door, pulling Edward along.

"We just keep running into each other, ironic that it's at Liz's."

"Yeah you do happen to be there a lot" He mused.

"Me? What about you?" I scoffed.

"Well considering it's where I not only work but also spend my spare time working on and playing music, it's kind of obvious as to why I'm there that often" He smirked.

"You never told me you worked there"

"Yeah well, this morning I had just found out I got the job, my shift didn't start for another 2 hours and I saw you when leaving the managers office. And I just got off my shift." He smiled.

"Well, I may have to stop by a lot more often if it means I can see you"

"Bella, if you want to see me all you have to do is use that phone of yours, anytime, anyplace" he told me as we approached my building.

I nodded, all of a sudden feeling shy. I felt Edward lift my chin up so he could look me in the eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at 7, ok?"

I nodded again and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on my lips before walking into the night.

I sighed as I threw my keys down on the table in the entry way of the apartment while pulling out my phone. I found Renee's phone number as I walked through the kitchen to grab an apple before going to hide out in my room. The phone rang 3 times before I heard my mothers voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, Alice said you wanted me to call?"

"Yes of course. I haven't talked to you in weeks"

"Mom it's been 4 days"

"Oh, anyways,are you going to spend thanksgiving with us? Alice would love to see you, I miss you, and Phil's been asking about you also." my mother tried to guilt me into going.

"I don't know Ma, I mean I haven't made any solid plans, and if I go what about dad?"

"He has his brothers dear, and from what I hear, your not really on talking terms with him right now."

"How did you find out?" I asked incredulously.

" Just because your father and I are divorced, and in different states doesn't mean we don't talk" She sighed

"Oh" I said lamely

"What happened baby?"

"It's...its not important" I sighed

"Of course it's important sweetie, is it about a boy?"

"Ha, kinda,not really... I don't know" I frowned.

She waited in silence for me to continue so I filled her in on the dinner that went to hell, and how dads been giving me subtle or not subtle hints about Jacob. At the end of my explanation she took a breath before talking.

"Ok I believe your uncles have the college thing down, and about Jacob... Why don't you just test the waters with him?"

"But mom I don't like him!" I said frustrated.

"And how do you know this, if you haven't given him the chance?"

I didn't answer after a moment and she gasped before asking if there was another boy.

"Yes Ma, there is another guy, kinda, hopefully. I have a date with him tomorrow."

"Ooh Bella, sweetie! Is he from your school? Is he from old money? Is his family known of around New York?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm... No, no, and no Ma"

"Does your father know of him?"

"No and please don't tell him. I'm not sure were things with edward may go, since I just met him a few days ago." I pleaded.

"Ok fine, so tell me more about him"

I told her about how we met, the day at the park, how he was from a small town in Washington state, wanted to be a musician and was now working at Liz's while waiting for his big break.

"And he's just so great, I feel like he actually gets me, please don't tell dad... I'll tell him, just not yet."

"Ok Bella, I won't tell your father, but I won't lie to him either. I don't know what is up with you and your actions towards not only your father, but also just in general must be some type of phase your going through... I'm sure this Edward boy must be part of this phase.

"Mom-"

"Oh Bella, someones on the other line, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Love you!" she said before hanging up on me.

Frustrated, I threw my phone across the room. Edward wasn't just some phase, even though I barely know him, I at least knew that much. I was mad, that she's been talking to dad, I was mad that she thought I was going through some "phase" and I was mad that the reason she was insinuating that Edward was "just a phase" was because he was not from a weathy family in New York, and he was actually following his dreams by wanting and striving to be a musician.

I sat there on my bed, looking out my window for who knows how long before I heard my phone go off. With a sigh, I got up and picked up my phone. Looking at the now cracked screen I saw Edwards name flashing with the text message signal. I viewed his message that wished me sweet dreams with promises of seeing me tomorrow. With a smile I set my phone on my bedside table and left my room to throw away the core of the apple I had eaten earlier.

Just as I was about to head back to hide in my room I heard the lock on the front door turn and Charlie called out my name.

"Bells, please don't go hide in your room. I'm sorry if I upset you the other night, I can't stand it knowing your mad at me" He pleaded.

"Ok" I sighed.

"Bells, Im sorry about the college comment. Both of us know that I don't like what your wanting to major in but, I promise to try and keep an open mind, ok?"

"Thank you, that's all I ask for" I looked up at him.

"Hey, do you want to go have dinner with me, your uncles, Billy and Jake tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um, I'm sorry dad. I can't I already made plans"

"Oh, are you sure you can't change them? I mean Jake would love to see you again, he's been talking about you constantly."

"No, I can't change them... I'm sorry dad. Maybe another time?" I asked

"Oh sure, Jake will love to hear that" He clapped his hands together once.

"Um, dad. You make it sound like Jacob has a thing for me" I accused gently.

"Well, uh I'm pretty sure he does. I was hoping you two would hit it off"

"Dad, I don't think me and Jacob could be together. I don't like him like that"

"Well, maybe if you just give him a chance, then maybe you would like him like that"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry dad, but I just can't see him and I as something more then friends."

"Oh, well were you wanting to meet Demetri? I know Aro mentioned him-"

"Dad" I inturrupted.

No, I don't want you or anyone else setting me up with anyone, ok?" I asked.

Before he could say anything else I added "I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed, ok? Goodnight dad, love you"

"Uh, ok Bells. Love you too, night" he mumbled as I walked down the hallway to my room.

After I put my pajamas on I looked at the cracked screen on my phone. With a sigh, I promised myself to get it fixed as soon as possible before I put it on the charger and crawled in bed, where once my eyes closed I would once again be with Edward.

* * *

A/N:::: Ok so I know this is kinda short, but, I will have chapter 4 posted hopefully by this time next week. Please review :)


End file.
